Diferença
by Girl From Uk
Summary: existe uma diferença entre "gostar", "estar apaixonado" e "amar".


Sai rapidamente daquele lugar. Sim, como eu podia ter confiado que me sairia bem? Tenho problemas, só pode, eu sabia que faria algo errado! -'

- _Mas eu tenho uma peculiaridade. Sou masoquista ò.ó. Só pode ser isso. Como eu fui aceitar o pedido daquelas loucas?_ – me perguntava constantemente – _Ainda por cima com ELE me cuidando, pode até ser que não tivesse nenhum interesse por trás da nossa conversa, mas eu não precisava pagar esse mico_ – eu me martirizava.

Tentei me acalmar enquanto molhava os pés no lago em frente à casa de Sakura. Sai da nossa janta, e fui caminhar, mas a aflição me fez ir à loucura! Sou tímida demais para essas coisas, e AINDA não sei COMO eu falei aquilo tudo.

*flashback: on*

- Vamos Hinata! Cante! Ou pelo menos recite um de seus poemas belíssimos, esta noite você tem de mostrar seu talento! *o* – Sakura pedia repetitivamente

- Isso mesmo Hinata, cante. ^^ – pedia Ino com o olhar provocante, dizendo muito mais do que ela realmente disse – acho que _todos_ vão gostar do seu talento! – ela enfatizou no subentendido quem seria.

- Gente, acho que não precisamos monopolizar a atenção das conversas, não é? (y' – eu tentava fugir singelamente – todos estão tão bem conversando e rindo nos seus grupos – me referia ironicamente às panelinhas que havia se formado na nossa janta.

- Ok, mas se você não falar, vai perder a chance de mostrar pra _ele_ o quanto você é talentosa! Ele adora isso Hina! VAAAI HIIINAAA ACEEITA D: - Sakura me chantageou com um beicinho.

Eu não resisto às carinhas dela. Aceitei. Fiz besteira. ò.ó

- Ok, Kami-sama! Mas se eu travar, ou falar algo errado, eu juro que saio daqui correndo! u.u – já deixei pré avisado o que provavelmente faria.

- Calma Hina, você vai conseguir, eu sei que vai! *o* - Sakura me bajulava u.u – mas qualquer coisa, faça uma careta de não entendi e de risada, isso sempre funciona çç – ela tentou me animar.

- Sim, sim, claro -' e eu vou me lembrar de ser simpática de certo? T.T – falei fazendo bico – acho que não hein ^^ – fiz uma careta debochada.

- HAHA, ta, vai lá agora -' – ela me empurrou pra frente das cadeiras, e por extinto de não querer atenção encostei-me a mesa.

- Gente. – Sakura pediu – Gente. – ela tornou a chamar a atenção. Nada. – Gentee. – ela falou um pouco mais alto – GEENTE! – ela deu um berro ensurdecedor o.o – valeu galera! -' seguinte, vamos fazer algo mais em grupo? Então eu pedi pra Hinata, se ela cantaria para nós, ou recitaria um de seus poemas lindos çç – a Sakura me olhou meigamente.

Eu sorri envergonhada, e meu rosto enrubesceu. Veio-me a cabeça tudo que havia conversado com Naruto. Sim, o cara de quem elas tanto falavam. Ele era o objeto de minha paixão. De todo o meu amor. Mas, nunca soube expressar isso. Essa podia ser a chance de mostrar alguma coisa, além de grande sabedoria nos assuntos da faculdade. Ele é meu colega de medicina, e diz que é seu sonho cuidar das crianças, ele quer poder salvá-las. Eu quero simplesmente ser um gênio na área de pesquisas. Dou-me melhor por trás da pressão e contato com pacientes.

- B-bom o q-que vo-vocês q-querem q-que e-eu cante? – perguntei gaguejando, todos sabiam que eu tinha problemas com falar em publico.

E pelos sorrisos que vi, achavam que não ia ser agradável o que iriam ouvir.

- Sei lá Hinata, você escolhe – Neji sorriu cinicamente, ele sabia o porque de eu aceitar fazer aquilo. – Que tal uma musica mais calma? Acho que pra começo é bom – ele sugeriu, com mais suavidade.

- B-boa, e-então, p-posso cantar u-uma q-que co-conheço faz te-tempo? – perguntei arriscando optar por uma musica que me lembrava dele.

- Sim, claro Hina! – Sakura me encorajou – sinta-se a vontade – ela me deu uma piscadela.

Então fui um passo à frente. Relaxei os músculos. Fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo. Comecei.

_A gente sempre espera um amor pra vida inteira__  
><em>_faz loucuras absurdas por qualquer besteira__  
><em>_em busca de alguém, que possa te fazer feliz__  
><em>_extravasando todo o nosso sentimento,__  
><em>_arrancando as maldades que temos por dentro__  
><em>_e escutando as palavras que o nosso coração diz_

Sentia transparecer o que eu guardava. Ele estava me olhando. Seus olhos azuis cintilavam. Acho que ele conhece essa musica. Vou continuar por ele.

_A vida inteira eu procurei você__  
><em>_pra ti falar que é o meu amor__  
><em>_hoje me deparo ao lado de você__  
><em>_e não sinto mais nenhuma dor_

Se não estava me enganando, eu tinha visto um sorriso naqueles lábios. Um leve enrubescer das maçãs do rosto. E levou a mão aos cabeços num ato de nervosismo.

_Você é meu anjo lindo que caiu do céu,__  
><em>_a minha estrela guia o mais doce mel__  
><em>_que veio pra ficar no meu coração__  
><em>_pra descrever o sentimento que eu sinto agora,__  
><em>_eu te peço não me deixe, não vá embora__  
><em>_e não me esqueça, aqui nessa solidão!_

Terminei sussurrando o refrão, como em suplica, que me entendessem. Como reflexo, tornei a ficar vermelha. E todos aplaudiram. Que bom que não aconteceu nada de errado. Ainda.

- Então Hina, você tinha combinado com o Naruto essa musica? – Kiba tinha me perguntado descaradamente – Porque ele tinha comentado antes, que adorava essa musica – ele sorriu meio mal.

- S-sério? E-eu não s-sabia, q-que co-coincidência – eu sorri de canto.

- Mas porque a vergonha Hina? Todos da turma sabem que você gosta dele. Só precisamos saber se ele gosta de você – Kiba disse de um jeito rápido e pratico.

Vergonha. Revolta. Ousadia. Como ele podia falar isso assim tão descaradamente? Os sentimentos são meus! Eu sou quem deveria falar e saber sobre eles. E como ele conseguia agir como se não fosse nada o que estivesse fazendo agora? Isso me apavora e indigna. Com uma agonia me sufocando por completo, resolvi sair daquele local, e fui caminhar. Nesse momento, não queria saber se acabara de fazer uma cena saindo assim rapidamente. Só queria ficar sozinha o suficiente para pensar.

*flashback: off*

Meus pés estavam começando a ficar enrugados, quando ouvi passos nos ladrilhos soltos. Não queria virar e ver quem era. Seja que fosse, não ia me animar. Ou podia me animar.

- Espero que você de um desconto ao baka do Kiba. Ele não sabe metade das besteiras que sai falando – ele falou sem jeito, sentando um pouco perto de mim.

Sim. ELE VEIO ATRÁS DE MIM. O.o'

- Ah, não tem problema, eu só me senti revoltada porque ele quer saber de sentimentos que não lhe pertencem! – nem tinha acreditado que não havia gaguejado na frente do Naruto – E ainda, ele quer envergonhar outra pessoa que não tem nada a ver com esses sentimentos que as outras pessoas tanto veem – terminei minha falar realmente braba.

- Nossa o.o Você falou normalmente, e ainda por cima, deve ser a primeira vez que vejo usar um nível mais irritado de voz – ele fez uma nota – gosto desta Hina que vejo – ele terminou seu comentário chegando mais perto de mim.

- Ah o.o é que ele realmente me tira fora do sério – bufei – é como se nada pudesse ser MEU, todos ficam sabendo porque sou transparente demais – comentei frustrada.

- Bom, sei como é isso – ele sorriu torto no final da frase.

- Acho que não – retruquei não entendendo – porque por mais que você tenha seus momentos retardados, ninguém sabe ao certo o que se passa na sua mente – falei rindo – muito menos em... seu... coração... – falei mais pausadamente.

Acho que não devia falar disso. Sinto que eu vou me meter aonde não preciso.

- Eu simplesmente desvio – ele comentou tranquilo – não acho que eles devem saber daquilo que pretendo fazer, ou sentir – ele era bem firme com as palavras.

Ele era seguro no que fazia.

- Queria saber esconder melhor o que sinto – falei manhosa – mas minha cara fica vermelha toda a vez que você passa dai eu acho que eu não consigo pensar direito e eu começo a falar demais, mas só falo demais pra meninas porque elas são as únicas que ouvem e... – parei abruptamente com a mãos na boca.

Droga! Falei demais, DE NOVO! Ò.Ó

- Que graça – ele ria tranquilo – eu sempre suspeitei que você gostasse de mim, mas nunca achei que... Eu fosse gostar de você – ele comentou enrubescido.

Virei de lado para ele, com as pernas dobradas de lado, uma encima da outra, e segurando os tornozelos, a outra mão apoiada no chão. Costume.

- Sé-sério? – tranquei, mas que droga -' – você _gosta_ de mim? – repeti tímida.

- Bom, tem uma diferença entre _"gostar"_, _"estar apaixonado"_ e _"amar"_ – ele me olhou nos olhos.

Aquele azul refletia o lago a nossa frente, e tornava tudo inexistente. Ele pegou minha mão, e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- É a mesma diferença entre "agora", "por enquanto"e "para sempre" – falei certa da ideia que ele queria me transmitir – eu só queria... saber por quanto tempo você quer ficar comigo... – falei em tom baixo, já pendendo a cabeça.

Ele ergueu meu queixo suavemente com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu.

- Quero-te pra sempre – ele me olhava ternamente.

- Quero-te não menos que para todo sempre – sussurrei a milímetro de seus lábios.

Ele me beijou com o maior cuidado, como se eu fosse quebrar. Ele me beijou assim por anos. Ele sempre me beijará assim. Porque nós escolhemos o "_para sempre_".


End file.
